indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues
LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues - gra zręcznościowa na komputery osobiste i konsole (X360, PS2, PS3 i Wii), stworzona przez Traveller's Tales oraz wydana przez LucasArts. Polskim dystrybutorem jest Cenega Poland. Jest to druga po LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures gra z serii osadzona w środowisku klocków LEGO. Opis fabuły i poziomy Gra oparta jest na fabule wszystkich czterech filmowych części Indiany Jonesa: Poszukiwaczach zaginionej Arki, Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady, Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata oraz Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki. Niemal połowa gry oparta jest na czwartym filmie z serii, zaś część poziomów z części 1-3 pochodzi z poprzedniej gry. Postacie W czasie przechodzenia wątku fabularnego do dyspozycji gracza oddano około 50 postaci m.in. Indianę Jonesa w stroju z filmu Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki i Mutta Williamsa. Oprócz tego za zebrane monety można wykupić dodatkowe postacie. Wśród tej grupy znajdują się np. Irina Spalko, Rene Belloq, Arnold Ernst Toht, Ernst Vogel i płk Herman Dietrich. Pojazdy Nowością jest możliwość kierowania pojazdami. Wśród nich znalazły się: wojskowy Jeep, odrzutowiec North American F-86 Sabre, motor zwykły i trójkołowiec, hot rod, jeżdżąca lodziarnia, wóz strażacki oraz UFO. Opis rozgrywki Gra ma charakter zręcznościowy. Polega na omijaniu przeszkód i walce z przeciwnikami. Trzeba też rozwiązywać proste zagadki które wymagają przesunięcia lub użycia przedmiotów z otoczenia bądź też skorzystania ze specjalnych umiejętności postaci. Różnice między grą, a filmem ﻿Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki: *W grze to Indy zdobywa posążek z Peru, a w filmie kradnie go Belloq. *Do Nepalu, Indianę zawozi Jock , a w filmie dolatuje tam samolotem pasażerskim. *W Kairze, Marion bandyci porywają od razu, a w filmie dopiero po jakimś czasie. *W poziomie w Kairze, jesteś Indim i Sallahem który w filmie jest wtedy gdzie indziej. *Gdy Indiana i Sallah spotykają Arabskiego szermierza(w grze obaj, a w filmie tylko Indy), w grze Indiana do niego strzela kilka razy, a szermierz te wszystkie strzały odbija po czym rzuca miecz do góry by go zachwile złapać, ale łapie go małpa, a następnie w araba Sallah rzuca bananem, a w filmie Arab się chwali umiejętnościami tylko Indiemu który znudzony go zabija jednym strzałem z rewolwera. *Nie ma rozmowy między Jonesem, a Belloqiem. *Nie ma rozmowy między Marion, a Belloqiem. *W grze wejście do Studni Dusz prowadzi przez Pokój Map, a w filmie Studnia Dusz jest oddalona od Pokoju Map. *W grze Indy widzi pierwszy raz Marion po porwaniu dopiero w Studni Dusz, a w filmie już w namiocie. *Pominięto walkę przy Latającym skrzydle. *Pominięto walkę Indiana kontra Nazista o ciężarówkę gdy Indy pod nią się przeczołgał. *W grze Naziści gdy przejmują statek Katangi, biorą tylko Arkę, a w filmie Arkę i Marion. *Z Arki wychodzi disco kula. *W filmie przez moc Arki Toht zostaje roztopiony, Dietrich wysuszony, a Belloqowi pęka głowa, lecz w grze Belloq dostaje moc Arki którą zabija wszystkich Nazistów. Świątynia Zagłady: *Podczas gdy Willie śpiewa, Indiana już zaczyna walkę z gangsterami Lao Chego, a w filmie gdy Willie skończy śpiewać. *Podczas poscigu w Szanghaju w grze to Indy i Short gonili samochód Lao gdyż on porwał Willie, a w filmie to gangsterzy gonili Jonesa gdyż chcieli go zabić. *W filmie Lao Che miał jeden samochód, a w grze ma ich strasznie dużo. *W filmie został ukradziony tylko jeden Kamień Sankary przez Thugów, a w grze trzy Kamienie i to przez małpy (w filmie nic o tym nie ma), a następnie przez Thugów po przybyciu całej trójki przyjaciół. *W grze w pałacu od razu jest walka z Thugami, a w filmie najpierw Indy, Short i Willie jedzą kolacje z Maharadża Pankotu, a potem idą spaći wtedy dopiero Thugowie atakują całą trójkę. *W filmie świątynia Kali jest pod fundamentami pałacu, a w grze w jaskini niedaleko pałacu. *Mola Ram w filmie chce użyć Kamieni sankary do opanowania świata przez religię Kali, a w grze chce ożywić nimi olbrzymi posąg Kali. *Nie ma sceny z uwalnianiem dzieci niewolników i walki z głównym strażnikiem. *Nie ma sceny z ucieczką na wagonikach. *Maharadża w filmie staje się dobry dopiero w kopalni i daje tylko wskazówkę jak uciec ze świątyni, a w grze staje się dobry już na ołtarzu i idzie potem już przez cała grę z trójką bohaterów. *W grze musisz walczyć z ogromnym, sześcioramiennym posągiem Kali, a w filmie nic o tym nie ma. *Most na którym był Indiana Jones, Mola Ram, Thugowie, Willie i Short w filmie się rozwala ponieważ Indy przecina linę która jest odpowiedzialna za równowagę mostu, a w grze zawala się gdyż Mola Ram niesie głowę posągu próbując przestraszyć bohaterów, a głowa ta jest za ciężka i pod pływem wagi most się zawala. *W filmie Brytyjczycy z rozkazu kapitana Blumburtta zabijają Thugów przy moście, a w grze w świątyni Kali. Ostatnia Krucjata: *Nie ma sceny z młodym Indianą. *Na statku Panamy Hata w grze występuje też Sallah, a w filmie tylko Indy. *W grze Indiana przychodzi po Krzyż Coronada który ma Panama Hat, a w filmie zostaje schwytany przez Paname który zabiera mu Krzyż. *Panama Hat w grze nie ginie, tylko ląduje na bezludnej wyspie wraz ze swoimi wspólnikami. *Indiana nie dostaje informacji o zaginięciu swojego ojca od Donovana tylko od Marcusa. *Nie ma sceny w grobowcu Sir Richarda i pościgu na łodziach. *Kazim nie występuje w grze. *Indiana dostaje dzienik dopiero w zamku Brunwald z rąk swoiego ojca. *W grze zamek to jedno wielkie pomieszczenie. *Nie ma pościgu na motocyklach. *Indy pierwszy raz widzi Donovana dopiero w zamku. *W grze w Berlinie dochodzi do wielkiej bijatyki. *W Berlinie paleniem książek dowodzi Elsa . *Indiana nie dostaje autografu od Hitlera. *Nie ma sceny z Zeppelinem. *Nie ma pościgu na samolotach. *Indiana pierwszy raz widzi Vogela dopiero na czołgu. *Indiany w ogóle nie było na czołgu. *Indy nie spada wraz z czołgiem do kanionu. *Elsa nie ginie. *W grze gdy Donovan wypija ze złego Graala staje się tornadem, a w filmie gwałtownie się starzeje. *Indiana w ogóle nie wziął Graala. *Rycerz Graala nie występuje w grze. *Marcus nie występował w poszukiwaniu Graala. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona en:LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Kategoria:Gry komputerowe i wideo